


National Submarine Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Scary Movies, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Darcy *isn't* okay with watching scary movies alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Submarine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11!  
> Holiday: National Submarine Day  
> Prompt: I thought I could handle watching this horror movie on my own, but it turns out I really can’t and need someone to talk to, but my best friend is sleeping and you seemed friendly enough when you gave me your number yesterday

Darcy retrieved her giant bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and set it on the table next to all the other snacks she had procured.  She double checked:  popcorn, licorice, peanut butter cups, and two different types of drink.  Yup, all her bases were covered.  She dimmed the lights and sat down.  Time to do some serious movie watching and kick this weekend off right.  

Normally she would be all about some comedies or action flicks, but Tony had made fun of her for not being into horror movies, so she decided to remedy that, no matter how jumpy the idea made her.  She set up an entire list that was carefully curated based on her simple criteria:  it must involve tight quarters as that allowed for minimal jump scares.  She knew her weakness, and she would do what she could do avoid it.  And that’s how she ended up with some movie called _Below_ that took place on a submarine.  No room for jump scares there, right?

Except that maybe jump scares weren’t her only problem with horror movies.  Maybe she just legitimately wasn’t a fan of the constant anticipation that something was about to happen.  Or, at least, that’s what she was learning about herself.  Of all the nights to learn that she wasn’t a horror movie alone type person. Something made a noise, causing her to jump.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“What was that?”

“What was what, miss?”

“That sound.”

“I did not record anything out of the ordinary, miss.”

“I absolutely heard something.”

“A scan of your quarters reveals nothing unusual.”

“Jarvis?”

“Yes?”

“Is Jane sleeping like I demanded 45 minutes ago?”

“Yes miss.”

“Ugh.  Of course she’s listening now.  Thanks, J.”

“Of course, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy sighed.  She needed someone to sit with her so she didn’t feel like a crazy person every time her apartment made normal sounds.  She pulled out her phone and started scrolling.  Steve and Nat were on a mission to parts unknown.  Clint had been gone for weeks, and no one would tell her why or where.  Couldn’t call Tony because he’d make fun of her, and Pepper was in Tokyo.  That left….Bruce?  Could she call him?  They had actually only met about a week ago when she had demanded that they exchange numbers in case he was in need of wrangling or she was going to pick him up some tea when she did a coffee run.  Her finger hesitated over the number.  Just then, the heater kicked on and she nearly jumped off the couch.

“Ok, got it.  Totally calling,” she said to no one.

As the phone rang she started to get antsy and think that, maybe this had been hasty.  Before she could hang up, though, Bruce picked up.

“Hello?” He said distractedly.

“Oh, hey Dr. Banner.  It’s Darcy.  You know, Jane’s intern?”

“Oh!  Hi Darcy.  Umm, I don’t need anything if that’s why you’re calling.

“No, umm, actually I was calling because I needed something.  But, only if you have time. If you’re busy, it’s really not a big deal.  I mean, I will be fine if you can’t.”

“No, I’m not busy. What’s going on?”

“Are you sure?  Because I don’t actually have to have help.  Just if you’re like, looking for something to do?”

“Darcy.”

“Ugh.  Okay.  I started watching a scary movie and it freaked me out and I don’t know who else to call because I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Darcy,”

“No, it’s okay.  Really.  It’s dumb!  I’ll be fine.  But thanks anyway!”

She hung up before he could respond.

“Jarvis, mark the calendar.  Today Darcey Lewis totally lost all her chill.”

“Noted, Miss.”

Darcy sighed and got off the couch.  She turned on every light in her apartment and shut every curtain.  Then she went and shut all the doors.  Then she decided that was a horrible idea so she opened them all back up.  She was contemplating closing them again when she heard a knock at the door that startled her.  She let out a tiny yelp.

“Miss Lewis, your door is currently locked.  Would you like me to open it?”

“Uhhhh, who is it?”

“Dr. Banner, miss.”

“Oh shit.  No.  Uhhhh, tell him to go away; tell him that I’m fine.”

“Miss, he seems pretty insistent.”

“Ohhh, fine! Don’t worry about it.  I’ll get it.”

Darcy walked over to the door and mentally prepared herself for the embarrassment that was about to go down. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hi Dr. Banner.”

He looked a little embarrassed himself, blushing just a bit at the tips of his ears.  “Just Bruce is fine Darcy.”  He stepped in, even though she hadn’t invited him in.  He probably saw that she was considering closing the door on him.

“So what were you watching?” he asked as he made his way further into the room.

“Just a stupid horror movie that takes place on a submarine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.  Do you, uh, maybe want to watch a different movie instead?”

“Oh, uhhhh,”

“Might make you feel better.  Get the other one out of your mind?”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea.”  She paused, considering it.  “Okay.  Sure.”

Darcy got comfy on the couch and queued up _Princess Bride_.  Bruce sat down on the other end of the couch, and settled into a quiet movie night.  As the movie wore on, Darcy got more comfortable, putting her feet in Bruce’s lap, his hands absently running over her legs.  As the movie ended and another began, Darcy got cuddlier, moving in closer to Bruce until she was practically on top of him. She stifled a huge yawn as she leaned her head against his chest.

“M’glad you came up tonight.  Made everything better.  Stay a little longer?” She asked, eyes drooping shut.  She felt a brush of what might have been a kiss in her hair.

“As you wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today my parents and I checked out the Painted Desert and the Petrified Forest. So, lucky you, here's the story a few hours early! The story for the 12th will probably be late because tomorrow is their last night here, and they leave early Sunday morning. There's a good chance that I won't finish up the story until after they leave Sunday morning. But!! It will (hopefully) be worth it because it will be a continuation of an earlier story!


End file.
